Recliners, and other motion upholstery, such as sofas, with one or more reclining seat segments, are very popular for their style and comfort. Some recliners support a user's head in the reclined position by providing a dedicated headrest portion permanently positioned above a backrest cushion. An example of such a chair can be understood from the Comfort Recliner™ available from American Leather. While these recliners are exceptionally comfortable, the appearance provided by the relatively fixed headrest may not suit every customer's style.
Other recliners fall into a category generally referred to as high-back chairs with a back cushion that extends a significant height above the seat cushion to provide support to the user's head in the reclined position. These high-back chairs are often bulky, and again may not suit every customer's style preferences.
Still other recliners may provide a lower profile by using a relatively short back portion and backrest cushion, but these recliners may not provide the preferred level of support to a user's head when the seat is reclined, especially if the user is taller than the average consumer.
Therefore there remains a need for furniture that provides a desirable low-back style in an upright position, while providing the desired head support while in a reclined position and without compromising the appearance of the recliner in an upright position.